Harry XD: Gale of Light
by Anima Reader
Summary: What if Lily was one month pregnant when V attacked? What if Lily lived but was sent to another world? What if Harry's magic sent him to Lily? What if Harry and his family was summoned by the Goblet of Fire? How much trouble will they get into? Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness/Harry Potter, Harry is the character we play as. Albus bashing. freed Sirius, teacher Remus
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone, I am alive! Please don't be too mad that I am doing another new story instead of working on my other ones. I will work on them next. The reason I haven't worked on any of my stories was because my laptop charging cored died again so I got a new laptop online on Black Friday and now got this story ready to post.**

 **Now before I get into the story…..**

" **WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE TO DO THIS?"**

 **I mean everyone that has played Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness has a perfect crossover staring at them in the face since the Harry Potter book and movie was out before XD. SO WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE TO MAKE LILY BE Lily THEIR NAMES ARE EVEN SPELLED THE SAME!**

 **I admit that I didn't even think about it until I decided to replay it when I was down my laptop, but still.**

 **The storyline of Pokemon XD is the same until the fight with Grand Master Greevil with the exception that Harry, Jovi, and Lily can do magic but don't use it. Harry and Jovi have the ability to teleport which is how Jovi just appears at Dr. Kaminko's House. After the fight with Greevil and Eldes (he is my favorite) convinces his father to stop his evil ways and Ardos leaves. That is the point their story becomes mine.**

 **I will not do a full background on the game because I know I won't do it justice so if you never played it there are a lot of walkthroughs on YouTube for you to catch up on.**

 **Harry's story plays out the same as the original until Harry turns two. BUT there are a few difference, one Lily was one-month pregnant with Jovi when they were attacked on that Halloween. Two Lily vanished when the spell hit her thanks to Jovi's one-month-old magic leaving behind her clothes and wand (one of the females that work at the Lab found her).** _ **Third before Lily and co. went into hiding Lily made a communication charm that works as long as the caster is still alive she used the charm on the Goblins so they could access their funds if they needed to while in hiding so she knows what is going on in her old world, add Jovi onto their heir list, and can access her funds in the Pokemon world.**_

 **And now here is the story...**

* * *

No one's view

Harry age 2

"I don't care if that old man is paying us to keep you here!" Vernon yelled as he continued to punch a 2-year-old Harry only to stop to take out his pocket knife. "I won't have your Freakiness any longer" he spoke as he was about to stab Harry, Harry vanished with only one thought in his mind 'Mommy save me' and faintly heard a dying scream. Just as Harry reappeared and was blacking out he saw he was in a new area and a very familiar woman was running towards him the last thing he heard before the darkness consumed him was "No! Harry, stay with me and your…"

* * *

12 years later (don't worry the time I skipped will be covered later)

Halloween the one-year anniversary of the Shadow Pokemon Attack and Professor Krane's Kidnaping by Cipher

Pokémon HQ Lab, Residential Wing 1F, Harry's room

It is hard to believe that it was just one year ago that the Shadow Incident happened and since I did everything and battled everyone I could find here, tomorrow I will begin a new adventure in the new land of my teleporting magics choosing just how it chose to bring me to my Mother and Sister.

"Harry could you come outside there is something I want to show you" Mom yelled from the front door.

"Ok" I answered as I finished packing my bag then headed outside.

"SURPRISE!" yelled many voices at once.

Looking around the area I saw all of my friends I made throughout the 12 years I lived here. I turned to see Mom smiling at me with my new Father Eldes's arms around her waist.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"Well Harry since you are leaving tomorrow we wanted to throw you a goodbye party and celebrate your first fight with the Shadow Pokemon," Dad said.

"We all pitched into your gift," Mom said as she handed me a new green and black backpack.

"Is that what I think it is?" I asked shocked and very excited.

"Yep, it's your own bottomless bag with rooms for everything you may need on your trip. From rooms for the different types of Pokemon with their types of food, you find on your journey. There are also healing chambers and a purifying room for if you find more Shadow Pokemon. The is a small forest area with plants for potions, food, and one of every type of Apricorn. There is a lab for both magic and nonmagic with recipes for potions, food both human and Pokemon, directions on how to make our tech for if anything needs to be fixed or you want to make new ones, and there are directions on how to make an Apricorn into a Pokeball. There is a lot more in there but I will let you find out later. You can move the rooms and add or get rid of rooms if you want to later." Mom said with a smile "for now let's have some fun."

"Alright, I just need to do something real quick," I said heading to the Lab computer taking out all my pokemon and letting them explore their new home. Then after using my magic to bring everything I packed and was going to pack into the front entrance room of the bag to sort out later, I headed back outside to join the party.

* * *

Time jump

After the party and everyone who didn't live at the Lab headed home

"I am going to miss you guys," I said as I sat with my family on the upstairs living room couch and was petting Espeon my best friend and familiar who was on my lap **(A.N. not sure what they use this room for in the game but it is the only couch in the building so I think its what they use as a living room)**.

"Jovi will miss you to Big Brother," Jovi said sadly **(A.N. for those that don't remember Jovi never said "I" in the game instead she would say "Jovi" when she talked about herself and has forgotten/flighty moments. For the story since the killing cures hit Lily when she was one-month pregnant with Jovi it caused a small problem in her brain which causes her speech problem and her forgetfulness/flightiness)**.

"We will miss you to Harry but with your ability, you can visit at any time," Mom said with Dad agreeing.

"Your backpack looks good on you," Mom said after an awkward silence "I was worried that the green wouldn't go with your outfit."

"You did a good job on it Mom I can't even feel it on me," I said smiling.

"You have the Goblin Connection to thank for that since a good part of what I needed for the charms and ruins were only found in our old world" Mom then started to fume "oh the Goblin also reported many peoples attempts at taking our money. If we ever go back." Mom didn't get to finish because Dad started kissing her and said "you know you're really hot when you're mad" causing her to blush.

Jovi and I laughed at how red Mom got.

"We should be going to bed," Mom said once she recovered " it's getting late and Harry you are going to need a lot of energy for your trip and we are going to see you off tomorrow" she continued as she brought us all into a group hug but before we could let go the room was filled with a bright light.

* * *

Back in their old world

Sirius's view

'HHHUUuuu….' I thought as Dumblebut went on about the Triwizard Tournament and how the Goblet of Fire was about to choose the contestants. How in the world did that madman keep the job as Headmaster after all the crimes he committed were brought to light when Harry didn't show up for his first year. Which freed me from Azkaban and lost him all of his positions but his Headmaster position. Also, the investigation into Dumblebut got the Dursley thrown into jail and accidentally uncovered Quirinus Quirrell's parasite which caused his death when the thing escaped his body. Thanks to his death and a new law that stated that a werewolf can take a teaching job if they have a normal wizard co-teach with them so Remus and I took his job.

The Goblet of Fire ignited and I half listened and clapped as each was called while the other half was thinking about how Harry and his baby sibling who we never got to meet was going to miss this. After the third was called and Dumblebut was about to give another speech the Goblet light itself again, getting my full attention, and spite out a fourth name.

I knew it was Harry's name when I saw the smile Dumblebut had and quickly hidden I turned my gaze to Remus who nodded say to that he saw it too. We brought our focus back to Dumblebut as he faked his shock and quietly stuttered "h...Harr...Harry Potter" then yelled "Harry Potter!"

The room was filled in a bright light and four new sents entered the room. Two of sents I recognized as two sents that I haven't smelled in a long time hit my nose which caused one thought to fill my mind 'OH SHIT WERE SO DEAD!'

* * *

Harry's view

As the light dimmed to a kinder level the first thing I heard was Mom saying "Harry may I borrow your Ninetales?"

"Um, why Mom," I asked as I turned to see who she was looking at and seeing who it was said "ok but no killing him."

"Don't worry Harry your Ninetales and I agreed to punish him for what he did so you won't have to do it and besides if we kill him how will he suffer his 1,000-year curse?"

"Good point," I said summoning Ninetales and her Pokeball "remember you two no killing."

Both didn't answer and started laughing and charged at the old man who ran for his life. Pretending that wasn't happening I brought my attention to Jovi and Dad both of whom were excited to be in a new world.

"So this is the world you three came from? If this is what you wear in this world why would your Mother insist on me not wearing my robs?" Dad asked.

"Well for one only the British Magical World wears robs and two people only saw you in those robs when you were doing your Fathers evil orders. When you didn't have them and your sunglasses are off people didn't realize that you were that same villain, they just saw you as the new man Mom was in love with and later married." I said giving my Father the 'your really asking that look'.

Upon realizing how silly he made himself look he blushed in embarrassment.

"Lily remarried?" many voices said at once in shock.

"Oh hello, Uncle Moony, Uncle Padfoot, Uncle Snape, and Aunt Mimmy! Yes, I am the one known as Harry and this is my Familiar Espeon the reason why I look different is because of how unstable teleporting magic is and a single fact that only Dumblebut knew about. And no teleporting magic is very different from your Apparation spell as Jovi my baby sister just showed you" I said just as Jovi teleported next to a blond in blue that was as flighty as herself "my first teleporting killed that thing Dumblebut didn't think of removing from my head and I lost a lot of blood thanks to that Whalers, plus not knowing where I was going only that I wanted my Mother. We think it was from all the blood in my hair that made it permanently the blood red that it is with little to no chance of turning back."

Just as I finished my very happy Mother, and my very happy Ninetales dragged a very bloody and very cursed Dumblebut back into the room dropping him back at where he was when we first appeared. Mom then smiled at me and said "well Harry you got your wish, you were just forced into a wizard tournament that was banned from all the deaths it caused in the past."

"Ok sounds fun," I said causing many to spit-take or fall out of their chair "what I faced four Shadow Legendaries in a row and caught them all, beaten the Battle Tower more than once, beaten the Colosseum more then once, beat Battle Bingo more than once, beat the battle CD's, beaten Battle Mountain more than once, and beaten every Battle Area more than once, how hard can it be to that. Also Uncle Moony why are you registering like a Shadow Pokemon? Is it because you still can't control your other side yet?" I asked because my Shadow locater was going off.

"We should bring Moony to the Purifying Chamber later, for now, you should meet the ones you are competing against as the Champion of Arceus," Father said shaking his head at how battle ready I was. So my Parents, Espeon, Ninetales, and I headed to the back room leaving Jovi and the Blond to talk about this world's very well hidden Pokemon.

* * *

Extra

In the room of the final battle with Grand Master Greevil after Eldes convinces his father to stop his Cipher plans.

13-year-old Harry's view

"Thank you, Harry, for waking us up from this nightmare," Eldes told me then turned back to his Father "Come Father it is time to face our punishment."

Just before they got to the elevator I couldn't hold my excitement in any longer and yelled "WE DID IT ESPEON!" not realizing that I was teleporting all around the room until I noticed Espeon was doing a facepaw, and Greevil and Eldes were staring slack jaws. "Oops, haha. What you really didn't know my family was magical how else can you explain my ability to free the Shadow Pokemon. Even with the pillar, the purifying machine, and my snag machine, it would take forever to free them of their shadow form without magic. You know Eldes you should meet my Mom you remind me of how Mom said Dad was like."

And he did just that.

* * *

 **Well, that's it for this chapter what do you all think.**

 **For those of you that need a refresher here are all of Harry's Pokemon, the level he found them, and what he did to get them.**

Shadow Pokemon name-type- found Level

Teddiursa-Normal-Level 11  
Ledyba-Bug Flying-Level 10  
Poochyena-Dark-Level 10  
Houndour-Dark Fire-Level 17  
Baltoy-Ground Psychic-Level 17  
Spheal-Ice Water-Level 17  
Mareep-Electric-Level 17  
Gulpin- Poison-Level 17  
Seedot-Grass-Level 17  
Spinarak-Bug Poison-Level 14  
Numel-Fire Ground-Level 14  
Shroomish-Grass-Level 15  
Carvanha-Water Dark-Level 15  
Delcatty-Normal-Level 18  
Voltorb-Electric-Level 19  
Makuhita-Fighting-Level 18  
Vulpix-Fire-Level 18  
Duskull-Ghost-Level 19  
Ralts-Psychic-Level 20  
Mawile-Steel-Level 22  
Snorunt-Ice-Level 20  
Pineco-Bug-Level 20  
Natu-Psychic Flying-Level 22  
Roselia-Grass Poison-Level 22  
Meowth-Normal-Level 22  
Swinub-Ice Ground-Level 22  
Spearow-Normal Flying-Level 22  
Grimer-Poison-Level 23  
Seel-Water-Level 23  
Lunatone-Rock Psychic-Level 25  
Nosepass-Rock-Level 26  
Zangoose-Normal-Level 28  
Paras-Bug Grass-Level 28  
Growlithe-Fire-Level 28  
Shellder-Water-Level 29  
Beedrill-Bug Poison-Level 30  
Pidgeotto-Normal Flying-Level 30  
Tangela-Grass-Level 30  
Butterfree-Bug Flying Level 30  
Magneton-Electric Steel-Level 30  
Venomoth-Bug Poison-Level 32  
Weepinbell-Grass Poison-Level 32  
Arbok-Poison-Level 33  
Primeape-Fighting-Level 34  
Hypno-Psychic-Level 34  
Golduck-Water-Level 33  
Sableye-Dark Ghost-Level 33  
Dodrio-Normal Flying-Level 34  
Raticate-Normal-Level 34  
Farfetch'd-Normal Flying-Level 36  
Altaria-Dragon Flying-Level 36  
Kangaskhan-Normal-Level 35  
Banette-Ghost-Level 37  
Magmar-Fire-Level 36  
Pinsir-Bug-Level 35  
Rapidash-Fire-Level 40  
Magcargo-Fire Rock-Level 38  
Hitmonchan-Fighting-Level 38  
Hitmonlee-Fighting-Level 38  
Lickitung-Normal-Level 38  
Scyther-Bug Flying-Level 40  
Chansey-Normal-Level 39  
Solrock-Rock Psychic-Level 41  
Starmie-Water Psychic-Level 41  
Swellow-Normal Flying-Level 43  
Electabuzz-Electric-Level 43  
Snorlax-Normal-Level 43  
Poliwrath-Water Fighting-Level 42  
Mr. Mime-Psychic-Level 42  
Dugtrio-Ground-Level 40  
Manectric-Electric-Level 44  
Salamence-Dragon Flying-Level 50  
Marowak-Ground-Level 44  
Lapras-Water Ice-Level 44  
Rhydon-Ground Rock-Level 46  
Exeggutor-Grass Psychic-Level 46  
Tauros-Normal-Level 46  
Dragonite-Dragon Flying-Level 55  
LUGIA-Psychic Flying-Level 50

ARTICUNO- Ice Flying-Level 50

ZAPDOS-Electric Flying-Level 50

MOLTRES-Fire Flying-Level 50

Togepi-Normal-Level 25

Normal Pokespot Pokemon

Hoppip Oasis 10-20  
Phanpy Oasis 10-20  
Surskit Oasis 10-20  
Zubat Cave 10-21  
Aron Cave 10-21  
Wooper Cave 10-21  
Sandshrew Rock 10-23  
Gligar Rock 10-20  
Trapinch Rock 10-20

Normal trade/earn Pokemon

After completing a new challenge in Mt. Battle by defeating 100 opponents with the same party

CHIKORITA-Lv5-Grass

CYNDAQUIL-Lv5-Fire

TOTODILE-Lv5-Water

Hordel trade

Elekid-level 20-Electric

Duking will trade these Pokémon if the player provides him with rare Pokémon from the Poké Spots.  
Give Trapinch  
MEDITITE-Lv20-Fighting Psychic

Give Surskit

SHUCKLE-Lv20-Bug Rock

Give Wooper

LARVITAR-Lv20-Rock Ground

 **Well, see you all later...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back!**

* * *

Last time

Just as I finished my very happy Mother, and my very happy Ninetales dragged a very bloody and very cursed Dumblebut back into the room dropping him back at where he was when we first appeared. Mom then smiled at me and said "well Harry you got your wish, you were just forced into a wizard tournament that was banned from all the deaths it caused in the past."

"Ok sounds fun," I said, causing many to spit-take or fall out of their chair "what I faced four Shadow Legendaries in a row and caught them all, beaten the Battle Tower more than once, beaten the Colosseum more than once, beat Battle Bingo more than once, beat the battle CD's, beaten Battle Mountain more than once, and beaten every Battle Area more than once how hard can it be to that. Also Uncle Moony why are you registering like a Shadow Pokemon? Is it because you still can't control your other side yet?" I asked because my Shadow locater was going off.

"We should bring Moony to the Purifying Chamber later, for now, you should meet the ones you are competing against as the Champion of Arceus," Father said shaking his head at how battle ready I was. So my Parents, Espeon, Ninetales, and I headed to the back room leaving Jovi and the Blond to talk about this world's very well hidden Pokemon.

* * *

Now

In the back room

a few minutes before

Harry's view

"What is taking them so long we are all here," the blond haired girl asked.

"Have you not heard about how long Dumby's speeches are?" the Hogwarts boy asked back.

"Why do we even have to listen to that man after everything he's done" the other boy asked.

"How the heck should I know?" the Hogwarts boy yelled back.

"Why do I smell blood?" the blond asked as the room door opened.

"Sorry Mom and Ninetales had a little revenge fun on Dumblebut," I said as my family and I entered the room.

"Who's the redhead?" the other boy asked.

"The name is Harry and I am the Fourth Champion," I said with a smile.

"Your Harry Potter?" the three asked at the same time.

"Yep," I said as I laughed at their reactions.

"Why are there four champions when there are only three schools?" Hogwarts asked in shock.

"Dumblebut wanted the weapon that got away from him back and used the Goblet of Fire. Not that our son would ever be his weapon" Mom said smiling.

"Plus Espeon and the others would kill anyone that tried," Dad said with a dark smile.

"Espeon?" the girl asked.

"My Familiar," I said pointing to her on my shoulder.

'But if I were to do that now the second part of the curse Ninetales placed would take effect. Sending him to a pokemon world like our own as a Pokemon with no memory' Espeon spoke in our minds.

"You think that he will be a Gengar like the cursed one sent to our world that you told me about?" I asked as I looked at Espeon.

'Oh how much I hated that guy and how he separated me from my old pack. I think the old man would be turned into a Spearow' Espeon said as she fumed.

"Oh man, that would fit him so well" Mom laughed.

"What's a Spearow," the three asked.

I took out my P*DA booting up the Pokedex that spoke in its mechanical voice "Spearow bird Pokemon: Due to its short wings, it can't fly long distances. It wanders about restlessly and pecks at bug Pokémon. Its reckless nature leads it to stand up to others—even large Pokémon—if it has to protect its territory. Farmers whose fields are troubled by bug Pokémon appreciate Spearow for its vigorous appetite and look after it." **(A.N. yes the game doesn't have a Pokedex but in this universe, Lily found a way to make the P*DA Pokedex App).**

"What is that and how is it working here?"  
"This is my Pokedex App on my P*DA. As for how my P*DA still workes here Mom and the other scientists found a way to protect the tech of our world from magic and how to get it to run on our not used escaping magic" Harry stated.

"Can you did that to the tech here I would like to see and use the Muggle's tech my friends told me about?" Hogwarts asked Mom hopefully.

"I don't see why not since the Muggle's tech is far behind our world's tech so it should be simple to do. Mr.," Mom said.

"Oh yeah, how rude of us my name is Cedric Diggory the Hogwarts Champion, the others are Viktor Krum, from Durmstrang, and Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons," Cedric said blushing in embarrassment.

"I will help you Hone in whatever you need," Dad said giving Mom a hug from behind.

"Thank you, Honey. We now have something to do while our son insists on going on this new adventure" Mom sighed into Dad's hug.

"This will be a fun year not only will I get to battle in this deadly contest, but I also get to see the old wizards freak out by the overload of now magic save tech" I laughed, "I wonder if Arceus will appear since we are saying that I am his champion?"

The other three champions just stared at me shocked as the door slammed open and a group of adults including my Aunt and Uncles walked in.

"Arrest those two" An old man in fancy robes said pointing to Mom and Ninetales.

"No, I will not have my men arrest my best friend and mother to Harry Potter," said a woman in black robes.

"Long time no see Amelia" Mom laughed "I see you can still use your brain unlike the Minister".

"Hey" the fancy man and a Pink Toad yelled.

"There is also the fact that we are friends of Goblin Nation and citizens of a Pokemon world" I stated then looked at Mom and asked, "why is there a Politoed pretending to be a human here?"

"I don't know honey" Mom laughed which caused Dad to look at the Pink Toad and to start laughing his head off.

"Um, what is a Politoed" Fleur asked.

"Oh right I forgot you guy are still learning about Pokemon," I said bring back out my P*DA Pokedex. "I didn't catch a Politoed on my world since there are so few Pokemon on it but I did fight one in the Colosseum so you can at least see what it looks like" I stated bring up the picture of Politoed causing everyone in the room, even the Minister, to fall to the floor laughing their heads off leaving just the Pink Toad and me standing.

The Pink Toad in anger brought out her wand and fired a spell at me that only hit my shield and bounced back to her turning her into a true Toad which caused the others to laugh even harder to wear a few of them were turning blue. Not wanting them to laugh to death I used the spell I made that forced everyone to stop laughing and breath.

To the Beetle that was flying around the room, it was freaky seeing everyone stop laughing at once. It tried to leave the room only to find that it couldn't control its body and it was flying toward Espeon.

'What's up with the beetle?' I asked in our link.

'It's not a beetle it's only pretending to be one' Espeon said in only my mind back.

'So what are we going to do about it' I asked back.

'Let it stay with us for now' Espeon stated as she placed the beetle on her head.

'Why can't I move' the beetle asked as Espeon opened the link to the beetle.

'Espeon has you trapped in her psychic/magic hold. Now if I were you I would be on my best behavior if you want to be alive when she frees you' I stated then closed my side of the link since everyone had now recovered from their laughing fits.

"I see you finished your stop laughing spell" Mom stated as she and the others got up.

"See I told you it was needed" I smiled back.

"Why would you even think of making that," Uncle Sirius asked.

"I am 14 and I battled people way older than me. A lot of them thought that it was a joke and laughed. I would get mad and my magic would force them to stop laughing then we battled with me winning. After a few times, I figured out how my magic was doing that and now I can use the spell when needed" I stated than asked, "so what's the who, what, where, when of this contests you put us in?"

I got my answer form an older blond man in yellow robs who I found out his name was Ludo Bagman who told me what he was allowed to tell of the Triwizard Tournament and the dates of the wand weighing that I had to go to even though I don't have a wand and the date of the first task.

"Well if that is all then my family will be getting Uncle Moony purified," I said as we headed to one of the secret rooms Father and my Uncles found when they were at Hogwarts.

* * *

 **Well, this looks like a good spot. I still need a beta reader.**

 **Anyway, see you all next time!**


End file.
